Obrigado Sr José Cuervo
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot feita para o Projeto Confessions on a dance floor do fórum 6V com o tema 'Tequila'.


**Obrigado Sr. José Cuervo**

_Escrito por Draco Malfoy, traduzido para o português sóbrio e semi-legível por Dorita Malfoy_

* * *

><p>E aí José! Ahn... Sr. José? Sr. José Cuervo? Pois bem, eu estou escrevendo uma carta, Sr. José, para o ilustríssimo senhor! Estou fazendo isso por que Potter (Você deve conhecer Potter, não? Ele parece que gosta muito do senhor, presumi que conhecesse...Né?) Então, Potter disse que eu deveria. Não que eu faça tudo que o testa rachada diz, entende? Mas ele disse que seria sensato agradecê-lo por essa noite, e eu sou o sensatíssimo senhor da sensatez.<p>

Mas não só por isso, Sr. José! Ele também disse que eu não conseguiria, ele afirmou, afirmou categoricamente que eu não conseguiria, ele foi insistente dizendo que achava que eu estava bêbado demais para contatar o senhor, Sr. José.

E eu não estou, não estou mesmo! Por isso estou escrevendo.

Quero agradecer ao senhor, Sr. José, muito obrigado! Harry... Harry... Harry Potter! Isso, Potter! O Harry (O Potter, entendeu? Esse é o nome dele). Ele disse que foi você que fez com que nós acabássemos indo juntos pra cama. Vou te contar a história Sr. José.

Nós estávamos lá no Babylon, como costumamos estar todas as sextas (Sr. José! Quando vier em Londres se lembre de vir ao Babylon! É o mais digníssimo lugar pra se estar nas noites de sexta-feira!) Cada um no seu canto, sabe como é? Potter com a sua gentalha de sempre, dançando eletro e sendo patético.

Sr. José Cuervo, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber pra entender a situação de agora, e vou deixá-la bem clara. Eu não gosto dele! Nem um pouco... Mas tem uma coisa estranha que acontece comigo quando ele aparece, entende? Muito fora do normal... Quando ele aparece eu fico angustiado, fico tipo... Com uma vontade alucinante de ir até ele e irritá-lo até que ele grite comigo.

Mas eu não gosto dele.

Só acho que ele fica muito sexy quando está bravo.

Mas isso é só de vez em quando, Sr. José.

Não gosto dele, entendeu?

E foi o que eu fiz, fui até ele, já todo trabalhado na minha expressão de nojo, como sempre, cheguei lá e falei alguma coisa que eu não me lembro da Granger, e depois falei da mãe sangue-ruim dele também. Isso costumava ser tudo que eu precisava pra fazer ele perder a razão, mas dessa vez não aconteceu. Ele simplesmente não olhou pra minha cara, pra falar a verdade genuína, ele pareceu nem perceber que eu estava lá, o grande-incrível-maravilhoso-salvador do mundo bruxo saiu andando com sua matilha até a área dos sofás, fiquei com muita raiva, Sr. José, muita!

Minha curiosidade foi ainda maior!

Corri o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro da Babylon e joguei um feitiço de desilusão no meu corpinho lindo, assim que pude, voltei pra lá pra descobrir que raios estava acontecendo. Cheguei bem a tempo de ver Potter tirar uma garrafa com um rótulo dourado da bolsa da Granger. Não sou maluco, Sr. José, não quero que pense isso de mim! Mas sou um Malfoy, e nós Malfoys gostamos de dourado, então eu decidi que o que quer que fosse aquela garrafa, eu queria!

Os sofás ficam do lado da área do bar, pensei que fosse esperto da minha parte me aproximar do barman e descobrir qual era o nome daquele líquido que aparentemente estava deixando todo mundo naquela roda muito feliz!

- Tequila - Ele me respondeu, e eu perguntei se ele tinha pra vender, e ele disse que tinha, e eu pedi pra ele colocar pra mim, por que eu não queria estar atrás de Potter em nenhum tipo de assunto, compreende, Sr. José?

Mas a noite era só uma criança para Potty e seu grupo, eles rapidamente terminaram a primeira garrafa e eu pude perceber que agora Granger estava quase sentada no colo do Weasel. Sr. José, eu me senti ofendido que eles já tivessem terminado e eu só estivesse na primeira dose, então pedi para o meu novo amigo barman que ele me desse uma dose tripla. Três por que era o meu número da sorte, três por que eu tenho três iniciais e três por que eles eram o maldito trio de ouro e estavam me ganhando numa competição de quem bebia Tosquila Tequila mais rápido...

Granger tirou outra garrafa de Tesquila Tequila da bolsa, e fez uma coisa muito estranha com a que eles tinham acabado de esvaziar, ela começou a rodar, e rir, e apontar, e eu não entendia mais nada!

O meu parceiro (Barman) me explicou que aquilo era um jogo da garrafa, achei insano que eles estivessem jogando o jogo da garrafa e ninguém tivesse sido acertado ainda.

Foi mais o menos nessa parte Sr. José, que tudo aconteceu, eu comecei a ficar tonto e percebi que todo mundo na rodinha de Potter estava me olhando, principalmente Potter, que agora estava levantando e indo na minha direção com uma cara de fazer inveja na Sandy devassa, imaginei que meu feitiço de desilusão estava fraco, então tentei colocar outro, e de repente percebi que minha varinha estava caída no chão, e de repente eu estava no chão, e depois eu estava com Potter no banheiro.

Essa parte eu não vou contar por que é nojenta, o senhor é muito nobre pra ler tais palavras!

Depois de sair do banheiro com Potter, eu estava me sentindo muito melhor, ele usou feitiços de limpeza em mim e eu fiquei muito agradecido, então decidi beijar ele, Sr. José, uma honra em tanto, o senhor imagina, não? Ser beijado por alguém como eu?

Ele me puxou pra rodinha onde estava antes, mas aí eu percebi que não era mais uma rodinha, agora aquele espaço era um antro do pecado e da perdição, era Weasley com Granger, Longbottom com Lovegood, Finnigan com Patil.

E de repente Malfoy com Potter.

Ok, daí pra frente eu não sei mais o que aconteceu, só sei que acordei numa cama que eu nunca vi na vida, com as pernas do testa rachada em cima das minhas. Quando eu perguntei pra ele onde estávamos e o que tinha acontecido, ele disse numa voz de quem fala sobre um Deus.

- Foi José Cuervo, agradeça à ele por isso! -

Então, pois bem Sr. José Cuervo, obrigado por tudo! Espero ouvir mais de você, sim?

Seu sempre elegante e grato,  
><em>Draco L. Malfoy<em>

* * *

><p><em>Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Confessions on a dance floor do 6V na fase bar com o tema Tequila, não tenho direitos sobre os personagens nem nada do tipo.<em>


End file.
